Across Time
by Hawksabre
Summary: NOT ATU Cadence is just your average Beatles fan, until one morning she wakes up into the year 1957. Please feel free to give me your constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Hawkkeh here! I just thought I should start a new series, because I was honestly getting bored of Lost in Time. I did my best to do everything as accurately as possible, but f you see anything wrong, don't hesitate to PM me about it! (Or leave a review. Lots of love,**

**Hawksabre.**

I sat on my bed, staring at the Beatles poster hanging over the headboard. I have fantasized meeting them. First off, I would have them sign every last Beatle thing I own. I liked them all because they were all different and I had different opinions on each. Ringo was a silly man-child, who could make me laugh. George was quite bashful, but an amazing guitar player. Paul is drop dead gorgeous, but he cheated on his girlfriends, but that doesn't stop me, I still like him. And John is another story. Handsome, funny, and plain old crazy!

My friends sometimes say John and I could've been great friends, because well opposites attract! They say I need to learn to be a bit more outgoing. I do wish I could meet him and George, but sadly John was shot and killed in 1980, and George had died from cancer in '01.

A shout dragged me from my thoughts. "Cadence!" My mom called, "Please go to bed." Her voice floated from downstairs. I look at the clock in my room in shock. Holy crap! It is ten. I rip off my jeans and shirt and pull on a tee and gym shorts. I realized just as I was going to bed that I forgot to brush my teeth. I feel gross if I don't brush them, and I can't stand it!

I scurry off like a mouse to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I'm startled when I hear my mother's voice by the door. "Cadence. Why are you just getting ready for bed?" She scolded. I was lost in thoughts about the Beatles. "I was um…not paying attention."

"Don't let this happen again or you won't get off as easy." Mom warned shaking her finger at me. I frowned and trudged to my bedroom. I flip the switch to the lights off and climbed under my covers, as I drifted off, I swear, I saw my poster glow. I ignored it and gave in to sleep.

"Cadence Eileen Henshaw!" I flinched in my bed when I heard my full name called. I pushed my covers and glared at my mom, who was standing at the foot of my bed. She knew I hated it when she did that! "Get up before you are late for your first day!" What the heck… Why did my mom sound… British? "Mum, I'm still tired though!" Dear god not me too!

My mother just rolled her eyes and adjusted a yellow dress that flattered her tiny waist. Why was she wearing such a dress around the house? "Get up Cadence! And make sure your school uniform isn't all mussed up! It is quite improper to look like a ruffian if you are a 15 year old young lady." She gestured to a wardrobe in the corner and she left the room in a flash of yellow.

School uniform? I don't wear one of those to school! I walk to the wardrobe and open it. There are a few dresses, but the only ones that look like uniforms are some hideous grey dresses. I frown and take one out. I scowl. I hate wearing dresses. Then I notice it has a crest that says 'Liverpool Institution' LIVERPOOL? I'm in Liverpool? The hometown of the Beatles? 'Cadence!" My mother yells. Uh oh. Better hurry. I strip off a lacy white nightgown that replaced my normal attire.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

I was able to (in about 5 minutes) put on the dress, pull my mess of a hair in a surprisingly neat ponytail, and find some conveniently placed black flats to wear. I rush downstairs after grabbing a bag with school supplies, which I assumed was my backpack.

"Have a great day!" My mom said, suddenly cheerful. _Having a great day is too much pressure. Why doesn't anyone say 'have the day you have'_ I thought as I walked out the door. _What am I going to do? I don't even know where this 'Liverpool Institute' is!_

Just my luck, it begins to pour. I plop down on my doorstep and wonder what to do, when I see a girl in the same uniform as me skip off down the street. O_verly cheerful much? Might as well follow her though. _I dart off after the girl, who looks to be about my age, and is quite fast, considering the fact that she is like, 2 heads taller than me!

It wouldn't have had to be much work to find the school anyways. It was right down the street. I tentatively walk through the huge chestnut doors that led to the school. _How am I going to get through today! Hell! I don't even know where my classes are! _ Just as I thought that, a girl walked up to me and said, "Cadence! Come on! Let's fo to our first class so we can get our new schedules! Maybe we might get more classes together than now!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a packed hallway.

I got pushed and shoved every which way, but the girl still had her grasp on my hand. Finally. We stopped passing classrooms and went into a very… grey room. "Uh, what's your name?" I asked the girl. "Alexis. Geez! You musta had too much booze last night or something!" she laughed as we sat down in desks next to each other. _Booze? I don't drink! I'm underage! _Then it struck me. _Everyone drinks at my age! But I still can't believe that _I _would drink. _I had alcohol once, at my first communion, and even mixed with water, it was just too strong!

"Oh y-yeah." I stammered, trying to act natural. "All right ladies and gentlemen. Take a seat. You will get passed out your new schedules now." She grabbed a stack of papers and walked down the row of students eagerly waiting. 'Yeses and Awws' filled the room as student got the papers. Alexis got hers before me and as soon as I got mine, she snatched mine out of my desk and compared them.

"Oh my gosh! We got all the same except for maths and history!" Alexis exclaimed. 'Oh…" I said absent mindedly. I was staring at a cute looking boy that was sitting at the back of the class. "Are you even listening to me Cadence?" She followed my eyes and her voice softened. "Liking Paul McCartney now eh?"

_Wait! That's Paul McCartney? _My eyes looked up and down him up and down. _Of course! How could I miss that? Big eyes, rounded face, DA (duck's arse) styled hair! And that leather jacket! I must be dreaming! Judging from his looks, I'd say he's around the same age as me. 1956 or 57. _"All right! Back in your seat Charlie!" she said to a boy. "Class is starting." She stalked back to her desk. Now. Can anyone tell me what a cell is?"

**LATER…**

45 painstakingly miserable minutes later, I was released from that science class. Me and Alexis' lockers were right next to each other (no surprise there). As I was leaving, I turned around, and the last thing I see was a book flying into my face.

**So… I personally think this is much better written than Lost in Time. And just so you guys know, I did not spell Candace wrong. Cadence is supposed to sound like CAYDENSE so yeah,I think it is much prettier than Candace (No offense to owners of that name) I hope you guys liked it! I was think of deleting Lost in Time because it was so terribly written, but my best friend (the real Nya) asked me to continue it… so yeah. Read and review and stuff . Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawkkeh here! I'm really excited for this story! SO I decided to make another chapter just for you guys! Have anyone ever heard of NaNoWriMo? (National Novel Writing Month), So I'm under 17 so I have to do the young writer's program. The minimum is 2,000 words. 2,000 words is pathetic. So, my goal is 30,000. FYI, my teacher is doing this, and her goal is the same as mine. So this is my practice! BTW I will post my Novel here, so you h=guys can help me edit it. If I can find a topic where it fits! LOL Well, I'll shut up now and let you guys read!**

I was awoken by the sound of slow, loud footsteps. Something cold, and very uh, wet, touched my forehead. I moaned and opened my eyes. "Oh you're awake! I'm so so so so sorry for hitting you with that book." _What? Oh yeah! I blacked out! _I thought stupidly. "Uh who are you?" I asked the person who was holding the ice pack on my head. "Where am I?" I continued. "How'd I get here?" I stopped. The person chuckled and said, "I'm Paul McCartney, I had to carry you here because you blacked out, and you are in the school's infirmary."

"You're Paul McCartney?" I asked. He grinned. "Yep, that's me." I thought for a minute. "Thanks, for the icepack, and for um… bringing me here." Paul stuffed his hands in his leather jacket. "S'alright." He replied. "I _was _the one that hit you anyways. I stood up from the bed, pushing his hand from the icepack and holding it there myself. "So…what's your name?" "Cadence." I replied. "Where do you live?" he asked.

I looked at him quizzically. "Why would you need to know?" I asked. "I wanted to walk you home…I thought it is the least I can do…because, you know…" He trailed off. I laughed. "Sure! 23 Forthlin Road!" I replied, happy I could remember what the plaque on my front door said.

"Gear!" Paul exclaimed. "I live right across the street!" _Holy. Crap. I'm living right across the street from Paul McCartney! _It is honestly taking all of my will to not fangirl right then and there.

A lady clad in a white gown walked in. "School is over now. You two can go home." She said in a posh accent. I nodded politely and got up from the bed. Surprisingly, all of my stuff was there, so I didn't have to go into the probably packed halls right now. _Probably Paul's doing. _I grabbed my school bag. " You ready, love?" Paul asked. I said nothing but nodded in answer, blushing all the while. _HE CALLED ME LOVE!_

We talked on the way home. He told me all about his life, and even the personal stuff like how his mom died and how it was just him, his dad, and his brother, Mike. I told him all about my life, being extra careful to leaveout stuff that would give away the fact that I'm from the future. Before I knew it, we were right in front of our houses.

"Well, this is my stop!" I said, while smiling. He looked a bit crestfallen, so I said, "Don't worry Paul! I'll get up extra early, so you can pick me up." I winked and pecked him on the cheek. He looked a little startled. _Hell, I'm surprised at myself! _But, after he had realized that I had kissed him, he smiled like a fool. I quickly darted inside of my house.

"Who was that?" My mom asked. She was sitting on a couch by the window. _CRAP! She saw that! _ " Uh Paul McCartney?" She smirked. "But WHO is that?" I blushed. I finally looked up for the first time since I got home. " Bloody hell Cadence! What 'appened to your forehead?!" "that's why he walked me home…he accidentally hit me with a book. But don't worry, we are just friends."

My mom raised her eyebrows, "Just friends?" I giggled, and she joined in. "I better do my home work mum, he brought me that, since he was still able to go to school." She smiled. "Sure!" She said. "Wait, you missed school?" I turned on my heels and sucked in my cheeks, ready to explain.

I woke up the next morning, thinking I had the best dream ever, until I realized my head throbbed. 'Damn it!" I muttered clutching my forehead. I looked around the room. I saw the same Buddy Holly and Little Richard posters that where there when I went to sleep the previous night. I smiled. Paul McCartney was picking me up today.

I jumped out of my bed and put on my uniform, flats, and brushed my hair. "I better do something nice with my hair." I muttered. I found a flat iron in the restroom and decided to straighten my hair so it looked… decent. I finished off with some mascara and lip-gloss I found in a small drawer in my bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty good. "Caaaaaadence!" My mother called. "Your _friend_ is here. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag, and saw Paul. He winked at me and said. "Ready?" I nodded enthusiastically and hurried after Paul as he waked out my door.

We went to our first class together. To everyone, it must've looked like we were a couple, so I understood why I got so many glares from girls in the class. I shrugged it off, said goodbye to Paul, and sat at the same desk that I sat at yesterday. Alexis was already there. She smirked at me and asked, "So you and Paul huh?"

Another 45 terrible minutes later, I was released from hell. Paul's locker was next to mine _Yet another reason for girls to be jealous. _"So what other classes might we have together?" He snatched my schedule from my hand as I grabbed it from my locker. "Hey!" I protested. He smiled widely. "We have the same schedule! Now you can spend you day with me, lucky girl!" I huffed and grabbed it form his hands. "Gear." I said flatly.

He looked hurt, so I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Don't be such a cry baby!" I teased.

Finally! Lunch! Paul took me to sit with him at his table, with his friends. I looked at Alexis helplessly, she gave me the thumbs up and turned to her other friends, so I guess it's okay. I was dragged from my thoughts when someone interrupted them. "Oi, who's the bird Paul?" I remembered my manners. "I'm Cadence Henshaw." I answered. The boy glared at me and said, "I wasn't asking you stupid! I was asking Paul!"

I shrank back, but them I remembered how sexist boys were, and I realized I have to deal with it. "Shut up Charlie! She's my friend." Paul snapped. Charlie looked like he could care less, and went back to his conversation with a lanky, short boy, who I recognized as George Harrison. I inwardly squealed.

Just then, Paul gestured to him, "That's George, one of my best mates." I smiled warmly at him, and he just gave a weak, bashful smile back. I shrugged, and Paul told me that he could play guitar. "I can play too." Paul boasted. "So what music do you like Cadence?" I jumped because I wasn't expecting the question from Paul, and decided on listing my favorite musicians. "Uh Buddy Holly, Elvis, Little Richard. Ye know, rock and roll?" Paul smiled wide, and smiled even wider when I told him that I play guitar. Charlie and George glanced at me with sudden interest. "A bird who plays guitar… imagine that!" George exclaimed.

**How was that? I'd say one of my better pieces. I'm excited to know that some people like my writing pieces! I really do appreciate any reviews, so please leave them for me! Also, if you have anything that you want me to add, like an OC or anything, feel free to let me know and I'll try to find a place for them. XOXO**

**Hawksabre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I officially give y'all the right to murder me brutally. Right here. Right now. I know, I know… it's been almost a week since my last update. And I feel like a butt. So I made this one extra long . I'm super duper sorry. But uh, I'll shur up so you can read. **

I blushed in embarrassment. "Uh yeah…" I nearly face palmed at my stupidity. Sure, in 2012, it was common for a girl to play guitar, but now…it was an amazing feat I guess. Charlie's annoying voice dragged me from my train of thoughts.

"Sure, she knows a few chords, but all she can play is Mary Had A Little Lamb eh?" He sneered.

I glared at him. "Actually, I've been playing since I was 4, and I can sure as hell play better than you!" I retorted. Paul smirked at George.

"True that! Ye can't play for shite, Charlie!" Paul laughed, George following him. Charlie gave his friend a death glare.

"I can only imagine how bad a scouse like you can play!" I sniggered at the boy.

"Shut up ya bint!" Charlie shot back.

"You know what? You are just a stupid berk and I don't have to deal with you!" I snarled and punched him in the arm. He screeched and shoved me to the ground. He punched my jaw repeatedly. I yelled and tried to fight back, but the guy was like, twice my size. Finally, a teacher, who was assisted by Paul and George, dragged him off of me.

I shot a look of pure hatred at the boy as I dragged myself to my feet. I realized that all of the kids in the lunchroom were silent and staring at me. I got up and Alexis rushed out at me and helped me brush dust off of my dress.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Cay?" she nearly shouted. I nodded and winced, because my whole head ached. She whipped her head around and shrieked at Charlie. "You bloody git! We are SO off for next Friday!"

The stupid bloke was dragged off to the headmaster's office without another word. I groaned when I realized I had to explain to my mother how I just so happened to come across this bruise. Alexis patted my hand assuringly, and walked to her next class. I sat in a chair in the lunchroom.

"Damnit! What am I going to do?" I growled at myself. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"You alright love?" Someone asked. It was Paul. I moaned. _I have more drama then I can deal with!_ I thought sarcastically. I said nothing. "I'm so sorry, Cadence, I…I didn't think he'd hurt you. I hope you aren't mad." He said hopefully

I glared at him. I was furious. "Mad? Ma-ad? I'm NOT mad. I'm bloody pissed off! It is TWICE that I have a bruise because of you!" I said shrilly.

"I-" Paul tried.

"Save it McCartney. I don't want to deal with excuses. YOU don't have to walk around with people asking why you have a bruise on your jaw. YOU don't have to explain to your mum why you have a nasty shiner, and a bruised jaw. YOU don't have to deal with any of it." I yelled jabbing my finger into his chest. "And to think that I _liked _you." I whispered. I turned and walked away.

I walked home and sighed. "Mum?" I yelled. No answer. I yelled for her three more times. Still silent. I walked up the stairs. _Maybe she is asleep. _I walked into her room, and pushed open her door. I gasped in horror. "Mum?"

My mother had a gun in her hand, and blood trickled from her head. _Has she…killed herself? _I rushed over, and I shook her head wildly with both hands. "MUM?" She was gone! My lovely, funny mother had taken her own life. My life has officially come crashing down to the ground.

I dart downstairs and grab our telephone, and dial 999. I hoarsely explain what happened and they told me that they would be there in a tick.

They soon arrived with an ambulance, and they took my mom away from me. One police officer decided to approach me. "Miss…how old is you? If you are under 18 ye must come with me to Strawberry Fields." I've heard stories about that place.

"Uh I'm going to have an aunt stay with me." I lied. "Okay then. Sorry about your mum." He stalked off. Paul approached me form across the street. _OH. NO,_

"I'm sorry about your mum." He simply stated. I nodded. " I lost me mum too, ye know?"

"So you've told me." I mumbled.

"So are you off to Strawberry Fields?" I shook my head. "Oh are you staying with a family member or something?" I shook my head.

"I'm going to live on my own. I just need to start to look for a job. My mum told me she left me money for me in her will, but I can't live off of that." Paul nodded understandingly.

"Ya… Strawberry Fields ain't the best place to live." He replied.

"So I've heard." I say warily.

We stood in an awkward silence. "You said that you liked me back there… at the school." _Crap! I forgot about that!_

"Yeah…"I blushed.

"I like you too…" He whispered.

"Wow…" I felt like giggling like a schoolgirl_Wait,,,I am…whatever. _ Paul McCartney has a crush on ME! Cadence. _Ugh he's so CUTE!_

"Would ye…like to…uh be my girl?" He asked sincerely.

_What do I do?! Uh.. say YES! But… you barely know him. AH what the hell! I practically know him! _"Sure…" I give him a quick peck on the cheek. I kick my left leg back and forth nervously, "I better uh, go and look for job openings in the newspaper. Bye." And just like that, I dart into my house.

**Okay. I'll admit it. That chapter sucked. Especially since it's been almost a week or so since my last update. Here I am, whining about how long it takes for people to update, when I am a hypocrite myself . Oh well, please give me a review, and I already appreciate all the ones I have now. Ta-ta**

**Hawkkeh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody. Hell. So, I'm super duper sorry. I wrote up my chappie, and I type it up, obviously, now, it is lost in cyperspace. SO YEAH. Shoot me. I can't even find the sheet with the chappie on it! *&%* ! So yea. I will try to recall most of it. *YOU MIGHT HATE ME BUT THIS IS NECESSARY FOR THIS TO BE A GOOD STORY***

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE BEATLES. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS… AND THIS WOULD BE WEIRD, SEEING THAT PAUL AND RINGS WOULD LIVE WITH ME ! What if they lived with me, and they saw this… actually… that would be a good story idea,,,**

I fumbled through the newspaper. "What am I going to do without ye mum…" I murmured. "Why'd I come to this time. She could still be alive if this didn't happen." My voice cracked. _The only good thing in my life now was that I'm dating Paul McCartney. _

It was really the best thing. It's only been a week since my mom died, but I still haven't found a job. I've been living off the food that my mom had left me with. Apparently, I would get the money left to me in her will next Friday. That's 7 whole days with no income. It sucks.

I mean seriously, I've been living on sandwiches. Oh, and I had my first date with Paul yesterday. It's was nice idea, he _was_ taking me to the movies, or the _pictures _as he called it. It didn't exactly last very long…nor was it very fun.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was dressed in a pretty blue halter dress that matched my eyes, with my hair half up, half down. Paul knocked on the door. I opened the door, and smirked a little when his jaw dropped._

"_Love…are you sure I'll be able to fend the blokes off of you?" He asked. I giggled._

"_I don't know. Let's go…What do ye have in mind, ye know for the movie?" I queried. He looked thoughtful._

"_The new Elvis picture?" Paul suggested. _

_I shrugged. "Makes no difference…"_

"_Let's have at it then, love." I blushed madly. He called me love again! Paul took my hand in his and practically dragged me out of my house._

_We walked hand in hand to the movies, silently, until…"Cadence, love, I'm not to sure that ye should be living alone…what if there are robbers?" Paul fretted._

"_Look, I'm fine, and I have been for the past week have I not?" I said rolling my eyes._

"_But you can't defend yourself very well, you are just a lass…" Paul grimaced._

_I whipped my head around and glared at him. "Excuse me, but YOU don't know how I can defend myself, and I can do that very well! And second. REALLY? Just a lass? I'm actually 5 months older than you!" I yelled._

"_Shush! Don't make a scene! You are embarrassing me!" He snapped, ducking his head._

_I raised an eyebrow at that one. "I'M FOOKING EMBARASSING YE? I WILL MAKE ANY SCENE I WANT TO JAMES PAUL MCCARTNEY! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ARSE I'VE EVER MET" I slapped him across the face and stalked off towards my home._

"_Damned arse!" I snap as I slam my front door shut. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hah hah. So, not exactly my idea of the best first date. But he was totally asking for it! I can DAMN well take care of myself, THANK YOU very much! But. I just found a perfect job for me. A waitress at a small café, called The Grapes. It was down on Mathew Street. It was perfect! I quickly grabbed my purse and walked down to the small restaurant, to apply.

As I walked in, I saw a small young woman with an apron that said _The Grapes: Manager. _I walked and tapped her shoulder lightly. "E-excuse me mam…?" She nearly jumps through the roof!

"AH! You scared me!" She said giggling. She sticks her hand out. "I'm Giddian." I take her hand in mine and shake it. _More like GIGGLIAN. _I think, chuckling to myself.

GIddian looks at me expectantly. Then I remember why I came here. "Oh Yes, I'm Cademce. I'm here to apply for the job…?" She grins widely, reminding me of a Cheshire cat.

"You have the job." She stated simply.

I looked at her in shock. "B-but… how… I didn't even talk to-" I stutter.

"You didn't have to! I like you already!" Giddian giggled. "Be here tomorrow at 9:00 am, and I will show you around, and show you the basics of waitressing. 'kay?"

"Uh sure… how did you know I don't know how to-" She cut me off.

"I know these things. Now shoo, you need your rest." With that, she abruptly turned around and headed off to attend to a table.

"Oh, okay?" That came out as a question... I officially feel like an idiot. _Am I THAT easy for people to read? _Shaking my head, I start towards the door. The bell on the door jingles (**A.N. ERMERGURSH! I LOVE THAT WORD! Now back to the reading…). **I let out an 'eep' and duck under a table. It's Paul McCartney.

I immediately grab the menu from the table, and put it in front of my face, acting like I'm going to eat here. I look up a little, and see him talking to Giddian. "-So is the job opening still open?"

Giddian shakes her head, "Nope. It was just filled, in fact, I think she's still here…" She starts towards my table.

_CRAP! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?! _

I raise my eyes again, and I see Paul following my new boss. "Cadence, you at this table? Ah- who am I kidding. It is. Meet Paul." I drop my head on the table in defeat, in perfect head-desk fashion. _I will not give up! I will play dumb. _

I clear my throat, keep my head on the table, hiding my face in my hait, and say in a deeper voice. "Hello."

"I know it's you Cadence." I could hear stomping feet, and the tinkling of the bell. Then deafening silence.

**Damn. I feel bad for ruing their relationship. But, don't worry. I will make them back together again. So yeah, Cadence has an income now :D. I think I got everything… but I'm still mad that I had to type this all over again. Whatever. BAI AND R AND R!**

**-Angelina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel terrible. SERIOUSLY. I'm sorry that I haven't been completely faithful to this story. I've been writing my NaNoWriMo book, and I've been really busy. I sprained my foot, and my dad isn't in his best health right now. I doubt you want to hear any of this… so I'll just get on with the story. OH and I've been looking for some one to beta my stories… please. Any volunteers? **

I opened my eyes and lifted my head up from the table, and I saw Giddian looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Sorry… I didn't know that…" She apologized.

I smiled at her weakly. "Its okay, you didn't erm-know."

She cocked an eyebrow at me, "Who was that?" she asked.

I looked at her sheepishly, "My boyfriend… well ex-boyfriend now, Paul." I frowned at the few memories that we had together.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with him?"

"It-it's a long story." I glanced at her, deciding that I will tell her the truth that I am from the future.

Giddian sat next to me at the table. "I have time. My break just started." She replied.

"Well, I was in my bedroom…" I began.

**20 Min. Later**

"Wow. So you're really from the future? I'm sorry your mum died." Giddian said after I finished telling her my tale.

"Well, I've been coping. Thanks for listening. I don't even really care if you believe me or not." I replied.

Giddian glanced at her watch again. "I better get back to work. See you later Cadence. I can't wait for you to start." She gushed.

"Yep. I'll head home." I waved, and with that, I walked out the door.

_Wow, I was there for a while, it's already dark! _ I huffed as I passed the bar The Cavern, annoyed because I was on the receiving end of cat calls from drunks.

"Pretty thing! Give me a good time!" "I'd like to get acquainted with both pairs of your lips!" Were some, but my favorite was, "Bridget Bardot! I wank of to you every night! Let's make it real?"

I shook my head in exasperation, when suddenly; I was dragged into a dark alley. I shrieked, "HELP!" I was smashed against a wall like a rag doll.

"Don't. Scream. You will only make this more painful for you!" I felt to cold, hard metal of a switchblade pressed against my throat. I writhed even more, making strange grunting sounds, because my captor had covered my mouth.

"No, leave me alone!" I yelled, muffled of course. Suddenly, he shoved his lips onto mine. His mouth tasted of alcohol of all kinds, and chewing tobacco. I gagged and he released me.

"Now, where to start…" The man groped at my boobs and I bit his hand. "OW!" I earned a swift punch to the face, and I heard my nose crack. Tears welled in my eyes, but I didn't cry. _You wont go down without a fight._

I shook him off a bit and kicked him in the groin. I cried out when he shoved me to the ground and began to kick me.

"You know, when a lady say _no _she _usually_ means it!" A tall lanky man appeared behind my captor, and took him down with a punch to the back of the head. The ted wouldn't go down without a fight either. He stuck his leg out and tripped my savior, who fell to the ground.

The ted took out his switchblade and took a few swings at him. The man who saved my dodged every swing and whispered to me, "You might want to make a run for it." I shakily nodded and started to run, and when I looked back, I saw my savior beat the evil man to the ground.

The man walked towards me. "Are you okay miss?"

"Y-yes. Thank you…?"

He laughed and stuck his hand out to me. "John. John Lennon."

**I'm sorry, it's really short. But it's better than nothing right? OMG she met Johnny boy! Again, any volunteers to beta my stories? Review or PM me for details!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BWAH HAH HAH I have dropped the bomb. I'm sorry for all those Cadence/Paul fans because I mentioned before that John is her favorite and I may make them a couple. I may or may not make John do something stupid and she goes back to Paul. Any thoughts or suggestions?**

I smiled like a fool. "Thanks John." _Oh. My. God. John Lennon just saved my life!_

John smirked. "No problem. I'm a jerk, but not so much as to let ye die."

It hit me like a bus, realizing how close to death's doors I had come. "Er- well it's still late, so I think I should be running home, screaming, mind you." I said grinning.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Lucky I was coming home from a gig. I'm in the Quarrymen, as in Quarry Banks. How about I walk you home?"

I've heard how…impulsive he was, but honestly, I would consider walking home with a lion than go alone. "Sure. I wouldn't mind at all." Just then I saw a guitar sitting at the entrance to the alley, suggesting he wasn't lying. John walked a little ahead and bent over to pick up his guitar case. I couldn't help but notice his muscles rippling as he picked it up.

"All set?" John glanced at me.

I smiled wryly and said, "I've been."

As we walked, we talked a lot about our lives, and I trusted him enough to tell him about my mother. Then came the inevitable question. "Are you seeing anyone?" John queried.

"Well, I was, up until yesterday." I replied.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"I yelled at him." I said embarrassedly. John smirked at me.

"Stupid bloke. Fancy a date with me tomorrow?"

_Now that I think about it… I have to work tomorrow… _"I don't know… I work tomorrow, at The Grapes, near here. I was just walking home actually…" I trailed off.

John chuckled. "How about I pick you up at 7:00 and we go to the Cavern together? Hey is this your house?"

I smiled. " Yep. Great. See you then."

I pulled my key out of my handbag and stuck it in the lock. I quickly darted inside and onto the couch. I snatched a pillow and stuffed my face into it, and did what every other fan would do. Scream.

Suddenly, the phone went off. I calmed down, took a deep breath, and picked it up.

"Hello? Is this Cadence Henshaw?" A rumbling voice asked.

_What the hell…._"Yes…" I answered cautiously, "This is she…"

"We have new evidence to believe your mother was murdered. We would like you to come in for questioning." The voice said coldly.

_They think I killed her… no way. _"Sure! Any time in particular?"

"7:00."

_Damnit. _"Will do officer…"

"Kraemer." He hung up abruptly.

_I wasn't asking for his name. _ "How rude."

**Derp derp derp. So how was it? I know it was really short but it's all I could come up with… I promise to update soon, and sorry for taking to long. I'm not gonna lie to you guys, but my life isn't that busy or anything… I am just lazy xD. Oh and thanks to my beta TheBeatlesMopTops for editing this. This is your shout out. Go and favorite her and such… BAI!**


End file.
